Malcolm vs Percabeth
by Annabeth1999
Summary: The over protective brother Malcolm had had enough of Percabeth. How will they compromise? Read it! Rated K plus 'cuz young children won't be able to understand this.
1. Stupid, Stupid love

**A/N: This story****'s for entering 's contest, but feel free to review any way!**

MPOV

_DD,_

_Today Annabeth is hanging out with that Jackson __again!__ WTH…hope I could think of some way to break it. Oh, haven't our mother showed us how stupid love is? Ok, maybe except the time they had with our dads. _

_And my pledge, I guess you know, every day._

_I will not let them get together,_

_No__ matter it is for now or ever._

_For__ this kind of amazing fantasy,_

_Will__ always end with agony._

_I__'ll stop my darling Annabeth,_

_To fall in a deadly trap beneath._

I heaved a big sigh, looking out from my window. Why in Hades Annabeth has to make herself in trouble? Look at her, skipping back to our cabin, talking about her stupid seaweed brain.

I know, I'm, maybe a bit too protective. But this is Annabeth! I mean, my Annabeth! How could he…he doesn't deserve…Argh!

* * *

><p>"Malcolm, will you just SHUT UP for a millisecond?" Annabeth yelled.<p>

Unless my ears deceived me (which I tend to think not) I just heard her say shut up. What, foul language is included in the _Percy Jackson Package _too?

"Well," I said, trying to control my temper. "I'm your elder brother, so apparently I'm entitled to know what is going on in my sister's life—"

"What in the name of Poseidon is your problem? Are you jealous or what?"

And those words got on my nerves. Not the Poseidon part. The jealous-y part.

"Jealous?" I exploded. "JEALOUS? Just because I'm practically the only person without a relationship, I'm jealous? Gee, you should take a look at your darling dear Percy, then let's see who should be envious for what a free life I have!"

The pain that flashed through her face caused me to regret it as soon as I said that. Her grey eyes filled with tears and she stormed out. Anyway, maybe she would think of what I said, and hopefully, ditch the awful Jackson boy.

I sat down on the edge of my bunk, thinking about the two of them. And I found Annabeth was right.

I was jealous.

How come they do those things? Why they can laugh at each other, go anywhere and everywhere with each other? It's just not logic-explainable! Why they could still be friends, understanding and caring, even after they had a fight?

**(After 10 minutes of some serious Athena thinking****…)**

Ok. I get it. I know the answer now to my questions. At least, I _think_ I know.

Because they're…in love! Right? Am I right?

Just when I'm mulling over my newly-found theory, the door slowly creaked open.

"Malcolm?" It was Elaine. **(If you don't know who Elaine is, check out my other story: Annabeth goes to Asia, chapter 1) **You…might want to check out on Annabeth.

"Why?"

"She's crying near the— I mean, you should go to see her before anything happens.

"And Malcolm, do you know what happened to her? The way she cried and talked…was like somebody just tried to kill her." She said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I didn't do anything wrong, for your reference. I merely told her to get away from a relationship which could cause her great sadness. And no, I am not going to check out anyone, as you put it. Especially Annabeth."

"You WHAT?" Elaine gasped. "You told her to get away from Percy?"

"Well, yes in a sort of way." I replied.

"_Di immortales! _What have you done!" She was freaking out now.

"Huh?"

But before I could say anything, she sprinted in the direction of the arena.

What? Why you're looking at me like that? I'm only telling her…ah, forget about it.

All I know is, I've got to break this pair once and for all, the sooner the better. You see, we Athena kids tend to think far. Things that could happen ten years later, will just pop into our brain.

And I don't want Percy Jackson as my brother-in-law.

**A/N: Sorry to ****for the long wait. Oh, don't ask me why Malcolm is OOC. We never know what his real character is—Rick doesn't mention about him much. Btw, check out my poll in my profile. Chose the ending you guys want!**


	2. Annoying brother

**A/N: Hi~ I updated quicker than expected ****'cuz there were more reviews then I thought! **

**And a little thanks to:**

**Doesn't matter—Thanks for the compliment!**

**That70sshowlova—Nah, we're just making up a rhyme. None of us are a genius. Well, except for some guy whose name is Rick Riordan.**

**—Yeah. That other story is good too. And thanks for the nice review!**

**Ok. Let's move on.**

If "Bad day" could also define as "Big fight with annoying sibling" Then I'm having one. Guess what? *Dramatic music* It's…Malcolm the morbid! Don't call me sarcastic, just wait until you hear this. It all started from yesterday.

Yesterday, Seaweed brain invited me to…I mean he…ok, ok, he asked me out. .

_*__Flashback one*_

"_Hey, Annabeth."_

"_Hmm?" I looked up at him from my book, quizzically._

"_You know, if you have time tomorrow, could you…like, meet me near the creek?"_

_Oh my gods, is he…?_

"_When?"_

"_Umm…two o'clock?"_

"_That'll be fine by me."_

_*Flashback ends*_

That's how it happened. No, he's not asking me out, he probably just want to talk about something. Oh, and about my clothes…

_*Flashback two*_

"_HE DID?"_

"_He only asked me to the lake, so what's so—" I said, covering my ears._

"_Oh Annabeth, I'm, like, so happy for you!"_

"_Calm down Silena! Geez you seem like the one who's going out with him! Anyway, I was just wondering if you could pick something out for me. I mean, I don't want to meet him wearing my camp shirt! "_

_She grabbed a sleeveless blouse with a cardigan and short pants. "Here, these should do. Good luck!"_

_I took it with a quick thank you and went back to my __cabin._

_*Flashback ends*_

And this is where our dear Malcolm joins the story.

"Annabeth! Why are you wearing like that?"

"What? Anything wrong?" I thought he meant I did something silly, like wearing it inside-out, for example.

"Wrong? The whole thing is wrong! I mean your short pants are about the same length with those Aphrodite high-heels! Are you sure you're going out in _that _outfit?"

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't the best when it comes to clothes, but this outfit has nothing wrong in my opinion. "Malcolm, I'm only meeting Percy!" Without any idea I just added a big can of oil to the angry fire inside of him.

"Only meeting Percy!" He shouted, pronouncing _Percy _as the worst word he could think of. "Your dear little boy, huh?"

I was taken surprise by his tone. Percy? _Dear little boy? _Of course I could see he totally dislike Percy, but this is going a bit too far…

"What's it to you, Malcolm?" I snapped back. "He's not trying to push me down the creek for heaven's sake."

"Oh, yeah? Perhaps you forgot that his father is Poseidon, who is practically mother's rival. I don't like to point this out, but you're fraternizing with the enemy!"

How could he stop me from meeting Percy? Isn't that like, taking out my freedom or something? I yelled: "Malcolm, will you just SHUT UP for a millisecond?

But he just went on and on like an annoying fly.

So I asked him, "What in the name of Poseidon is your problem? Are you jealous or what?"

And that ticked him off.

"Jealous?" He shouted. "JEALOUS? Just because I'm practically the only person without a relationship, I'm jealous? Gee, you should take a look at your darling dear Percy, then let's see who should be envious for what a free life I have!"

That gave me a shock. My brother, my own brother was telling me right to my face that my friend was a burden to my life.

So I did the most natural thing that came to me:

I ran off, slamming the door close.

* * *

><p>Percy was waiting at the creek already. I look like a blowfish, with my puffy eyes, and that was probably the reason he notice me instantly.<p>

"Annabeth! What's the matt—"

He never got to finish his sentence, because I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. Normally I wouldn't do that, but then this was not a normal situation.

"Ahh…Annabeth…what's wrong?"

I looked up at him, and it was impossible to see his face, due to my tearful eyes.

"M-Malcolm said that y-you're a horrible per-person and he doesn't w-want me to see you…"

"Aww, c'mon, don't cry. Forget Malcolm. Let's talk about something else."

He comforted me a bit more and my tears slowly turned to a smile. Then we chatted—from Zeus's new girlfriend to Travis's newest trick on Katie.

When I'm around him, I just feel safer and easier. I was so happy that afternoon I almost forgot Malcolm.

Almost.

**Like the new chappie? It****'s longer then the last one, but Annabeth is a bit OOC. Just give some ideas to me with reviews. Thanks!**


	3. Brilliant Idea

**A/N: Hey guys~ I****'m back! If you feel a bit too much POV changing, well sorry this story needs it. Thanks for the nice PMs and the reviews! They make me happy and my creative juice flows more! So…you know what to do :)**

**MPOV**

Since the last issue with Annabeth, she hasn't talked to me much. For news she would just point at the big house, or make short, cold answers such as "see for yourself" or "ask Chiron". She wouldn't even _look _at me, talk about answering.

For me, I have been wondering how to break them up with a strategy worthy of Athena. It was pretty easy, actually, so it was surprising that I didn't think of it earlier.

My plan was to break them up with a bit of Aphrodite's help. This was probably the first time I'd ever ask help from the love goddess, but I figured out it shouldn't be too hard. According to Lady Athena, whom also disapproved of Annabeth's relationship, Aphrodite was down right crazy about the "Little couple", as she put it.

As I figured, all I have to do is talk to Silena and her siblings (and their mother), convince them to toy with the Percabeth thingy, and we'll have a nice fight going on soon.

The only part of the plan I wasn't letting on with them: That I was actually trying to destroy the two instead of toying with them only. If they knew I was going to ruin their favorite pair they would kill me first. Or, put a curse on my life and let me be a bachelor forever. Ugh. I hate love, but not _that _bad. I mainly just hate Percy Jackson.

So today, I went to ask the Aphrodite kids.

"Hey, Silena, I've got to, umm, ask you a favor."

"What?" They looked at each other. "Well…bring it on, I guess." Silena replied.

I looked around to see if other people was listening, then turn back to them. "You know about the Percabeth thing?"

"OHHH!" They squealed in delight. "_That _one!"

"The thing is, I need you guys to flirt with them a bit."

"Why? We won't help if you want to break them up." Silena said. "I mean, we would kill you first if we did. Then mom will kill _us_. How about she made me the ugliest woman on earth? Or worse, ban us from having relationships?" She shuddered; some of her siblings groaned.

But I had it all planned. "I noticed Annabeth feels Percy isn't minding her lately. So maybe you could let Percy realize that."

"Ok. We could, like, make Annabeth _so _jealous." Lillian, one of the cutest girl, said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So…will you accept my request?"

They chattered among themselves, and then speak as one:

"DEAL!"

* * *

><p>Today, we're going to talk about the plan. This probably was the first I even talked about l-v-o, I mean l-e-v, ahh you know what I mean.<p>

As we settle down on the floor in the Aphrodite cabin, we started to discuss.

"Ok. How are we gonna lead Percy away? I mean, the two is like superglue!" One of them asked.

"Oh, isn't it obvious?" Silena rolled her eyes. "Ihad it all figured out the minute Malcolm told us about it."

Well, that was quick. "Then how?" I questioned.

"Malcolm, your job is to let us know where Annabeth is so we can bring Percy over there and let her see everything."

"Sure." _The spy,_ I thought. _I like that._

"Lillian, Evangeline, you two flirt with Percy every time you see him."

"Sweet!" They batted their eyelashes and high-fived.

"Heather, Ellen, you guys talk about something like Percy is totally cute, the way he smile, et cetera. And talk as loud as you can so Annabeth could hear it, okay?"

"Sure Silena. Heather, give me a notebook, we'll write down the nicest, most flattering comments."

She gave a few more commands and turned to me. "And Malcolm, you have to keep Lillian and Evangeline well informed of Annabeth's route or the plan wouldn't work."

"That's fine by me, but how am I going to inform them? I'm not gonna run around the camp, am I?" I asked, worried.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." She handed everyone in the plan a walkie talkie with stickers and pink stuff. I guess I was the only person who didn't like it, but I took it anyway and pocketed it.

As I looked at the Aphrodite girls at work, I feel a little guilty, breaking up Annabeth's relationship. But then I told myself, _this is for Annabeth. For her own good._

If this is going to work, then it's worthy. And it _will _work.

Because if this doesn't, nothing will.


	4. The plan

**A/N: I love you guys for all the awesome reviews! Really appreciate them!**

**This chapter is going to be Malcolm****'s POV. Now, picture this:**

_Malcolm was standing behind a bush, holding a pink walkie-talkie in his hand with a sly face._

Hi. Sorry to appear in such a weird position, but to be frank, I'm spying on Annabeth now.

I whispered to the walkie-talkie: "Lillian! Evangeline! Hear me?"

"Umm-Hmm," They murmured. "Is it news?"

"Yeah. Annabeth's current position: about ten meters away from cabin five. **(Ares, remember?) **And she's accompanied by Katie Gardener."

"That's tricky. We won't want Katie to know we're toying with Annabeth."

All of a sudden, I saw Travis Stoll chatting with his brother. Aha!

"Wait…I'll take care of it. Is Percy with you guys?"

"Not with us but near us. We plan to ask him to teach us how to swim." Evangeline replied.

Lillian said: "And we're wearing something that starts with B! I guess. Right?"

"Of course bikini starts with B you dummy. Anyway, we'll be there in five minutes. Inform us immediately if she changes her position."

"Not likely." I confirmed. "They're sitting on that stone planter where Katie plants her flowers in. Oh, and walk slower."

"Why?"

"So I have time to distract Katie. And to let Annabeth suffer- I mean, notice us.

"Ok. We will. Thanks Mal."

Hold on, hold on. I got to explain this. You see, every member in their cabin has a special nickname only known between them. Like Lillian is Lily, and Evangeline is Angel. They name me "Mal." I don't call them their nicknames, but they call me mine. Well, except for Silena. Maybe it's a sign of respect, or maybe she just doesn't have a suitable nickname. Ok, enough about nicknames and on with the story.

I jogged to Travis, and waved. "Hey Travis!"

"Oh, hi Malcolm."

"You see Katie Gardener there?" I murmured to him.

"Umm, yeah, she's, umm, busy talking with, umm, Annabeth…" He reddened. **(Travis Stoll, stuttering. Tsk tsk.) **

"C'mon, Travis! Cissy?" Conner smirked at him.

"What? No! I'll… play a prank on her?"

Conner and I nodded vigorously.

He sneaked to Katie's back. Come on, Travis!

"Guess who?" He covered her eyes.

"Travis…" Katie giggled.

"Hey, Annabeth. Sorry for taking your companion away." He grinned.

"It's ok. Have fun!" She waved. _Please, please Annabeth don't stand up!_

Annabeth smiled and looked at the two of them. Suddenly, her eyes widen.

I looked. There came the son of Poseidon, with a bemused expression as the two girls in their bikinis dragged him along.

Annabeth breathed heavily. She walked up to him. Oh Gods, this is gonna be good.

"Hi, Annabeth!" Lillian smiled sweetly. "Percy here is gonna take us to _swim_!"

"What? No, I didn't—" Percy tried to explain.

"Oh, really? Well, can I talk to him for a second?"

"Sure!" Evangeline said. "Bye Percy! Join us soon!"

Annabeth was practically fuming when she lead Percy behind a bush. "Percy, would you _please _explain what's going on?"

"You mean them? Oh they just asked me to the creek to teach them to float."

"Wow." Annabeth said sarcastically. "How come you never taught _me _then? I've begged you a thousand times! And they just need to _ask _you, huh? What a coincidence, don't you think, Jackson?"

Jackson! She actually called her darling, dear boy _Jackson! _Woo-hoo! Let's start celebrating for the break of Percabeth! **(OOC. I know.)**

"Look, Annabeth. They'd ask me to teach them to swim, obviously because I'm a son of Poseidon, I don't know why you care so much, but we'll talk about this later. _Later._ Ok?

Annabeth just stared at him and strode off. **(No surprises here. I would do that if I were Annabeth.)**

Percy went back to the two girls frowning as they walked to the creek.

And I? I punched my fist in the air, shouting.

"It worked! It worked!_ It actually worked!_"

Moral of the day: Intelligence is power. Lucky I have enough of it.

**So****…what do you think? Sorry for the long wait, but my parents got me enrolled in some school which took away half of my precious summer vacation. Anyway, review and answer this question:**

**What shall be the ending?**

**1. Malcolm win and Percabeth breaks**

**2. Percabeth win but Annabeth will not admit about her relation with Mal.**

**3. Malcolm founds out love isn****'t that bad. And we have another new couple called, Malvangeline.**

**I wanted to make a poll but ff wouldn****'t let me. Damn. Bye!**

**~Annabeth1999**


	5. Misunderstanding

**Wow guys! ****That sure is a lot of reviews for one chapter! And by the way, about your votes…**

**N****obody vote for choice 1. Well, except for "GG" who suggested me to do all three.**

**For choice 2, there are three votes. **

**And for choice 3, three votes. If you only see two that's because somebody vote by PM.**

**Tie! Combine 2 and 3.**

**I can't let Malcolm get caught. Otherwise that would end the story waaaaay before I want it to. My apologies to "Travis". **

**Also, I can****'t let Annabeth find out, plays along the plot and pretend to break up with Percy, and then announce that Malcolm wants to break them apart. I'm so sorry, but I can't let Evangeline know that Malcolm actually wanted Percabeth to break up! I don't think Evangeline could ever forgive Malcolm after what he did. Not to mention fell in love with him. So, this chapter will be Malcolm's POV while he watched Percabeth fighting. The ending you guys vote for will appear later. So… on with the show!**

As we complimented each other, I heard yelling.

And guess what? It's from cabin 3.

I turned to them to grin, but they wore an expression called, _mortified._

"Oh no," Evangeline whispered. "What have we done?"

"Angel, I think we just ruined the sweetest, loveliest, caring couple ever!"

I almost gagged on that remark, but since they were so sad, I comforted them a bit, then pulled them to cabin 3. We sneaked through the window and just as I expected, it isn't what you might call a peaceful scene.

"_I told you last time when you're with Rachel already! If you want to flirt with other girls, then DON'T FREAKIN' LET ME SEE IT!" _I guess you know who said that.

"_What choice do I have? I can't turn them down, can't I?"_

"_I'm not asking for you to be mean to them! I'm only asking you to-"_ Annabeth explained impatiently.

"_What do you care anyway?" _Percy shot back. _"Am I really that important to you?"_

And all was silent. It was like time itself had stopped. Evangeline and Lillian stopped sniffling. I was stunned. Annabeth froze.

Tears streamed down her face, but she took no notice. Huh! Dare make my sister cry! May the gods curse him.

"_You know why?" _She trembled at every syllable. _"You know why I care? Because I- I love you! You foolish, seaweed brain!"_

She slammed the door close, and ran to the woods.

Wait, the woods?

Uh-oh.

Just then, Percy rushed out and looked around frantically. Lillian walked up to him and said: "Wanna find her?"

"Yes?"

"There." She pointed to the woods. "Now go on, before you lose her."

"Thanks!" He dashed off.

She walked back to us with a satisfied look on her face. Then we walked back to our own cabin, waiting for how things will turn out.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

As I ran into the woods, I sat on a rock to catch my breath, feeling terrible about what both of us have done to each other.

I was so concentrating in feeling pity to myself; I didn't notice Percy running towards me.

He bumped into me, and we both toppled over in a weird position, with both of us breathing heavily and I was lying on the ground with him towering over me. He could easily drag me somewhere and give me a lecture. But he didn't

He perched me on the rock I was sitting on. Then he looked into my eyes, and I was surprised to see his filled with tears.

"Annabeth," His voice broken. "I don't mean what I said, I only- I thought you didn't, you know, lo-"

I took his hand. "No. It was my fault. I should have known they were trying to get you on the hook. But I'm still angry with you. About the what-do-I-care thing."

"Yeah well, you shouldn't run off like that."

I stand up abruptly and said: "That is enough. Don't talk about this again."

I walked off, back to my cabin. I don't think I will be able to forgive Percy in a long, long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Percy! If he didn<strong>**'t say that last sentence, Annabeth might just forgive him…Anyway, review! And the poll is still open, so I could get a more accurate ending. I was hoping we could reach till 20 reviews, but I'm not that kind of review-or-no-update person. I'll still update, of course. Love you guys!**

**~Annabeth1999**


	6. Kinda Guilty

**Me: Hi . . . *Peeks out from room***

**Readers: *Throw eggs and yell insults***

**Me: Yeah sorry I didn't update the story in a long time 'cuz my junior high assignment was OVERFLOWING and I was planning on a new story.**

**Readers: *STILL throwing eggs due to the lame excuses***

**Me: If I did create PJO I wouldn't be sitting here avoiding eggs…about 1000 words I hope you're hapy and bring less eggs next time. This Chapter looks mushy to me,so if you want to you can give me suggestions about should I change my writing style or not. But nicely please! I hate it when people add their own opinion when they're telling me what to improve. So...**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

Today, Annabeth came over to me. "Malcolm?" her sound was soft, which was something I did not except.

"Yeah Annabeth?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"O…kay?"

We went inside our cabin and sit on my bunk.

"Listen, Malcolm, about this whole bad relationship thing."

"Umm-Hmm?"

"I…I found you were totally right about him, he turned…out as you said, he's, hating me now."

She buried her face in her hands. I, feeling guilty, put my arms around her and told her, "You don't need to tell me that."

"I…" She wiped her tears, "I had to tell you, Malcolm, I had to let you know that you were right about everything. I…trusted the wrong person." She looked up at me with those grey eyes bigger then mine. Oh man, this was getting worse, how could I ever let her know it was me behind this?

"Maybe he just wanted to let you know something. Try to go back."

"No Malcolm. You don't understand." Yes I do. "He's…abandoned me." No, you abandoned him. "He'll never come back now, Malcolm." And I bet he's thinking the same thing. But of course I didn't tell her any of that. I only said shortly, "Sometimes, this kind of things make you think. About girls and boys…that is very hard to deal with."

She stood up and said: "Yeah, you're right. That's all, I guess. Thanks a lot, Malcolm." and walked out. Oh my gods, I hope she doesn't do anything silly.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

After I talked with Malcolm, my tension released about half, but Malcolm's expression…was it… guilt? Ah, I'm thinking too much. Oh, here comes Mister savior-of-the-world, I'd better run before His Majesty sees me. Note the heavy sarcasm.

That afternoon when leaved Percy, I was like, _Ahh! Now I've got two people on my hate-list! _So I decided to apologize to Malcolm. Admitting mistakes had never been easy for Athena kids, and I guess Malcolm knows that too, that's why he let me go with out any lecture. *Sigh* If only that seaweed brain can accept me as easy as Malcolm did it would be much easier for me.

Ok, I know, it _was _me who leaved him in the first place, but of course I want him back! Maybe he thinks that I really don't want him anymore? That would be horrid. I looked down and suddenly realized I was walking. Dumb child of Athena, wasn't I? I then looked at my surroundings and discovered that the stone I sat on last time was just twenty paces from where I am now.

I walked to it and was about to sit down when I found strange markings on the stone.

_No, not markings, _I thought as I examined it. _It's a bunch of Greek letters._

I rubbed it until the dirt and moss fell off, then leaned in to decipher the words.

Is this an _Omega_ or an _Omicron_? Hmm. I think this is an _Epsilon_, and this word means for-forever? An _Alpha_, a _Waw_, another _alpha_, and this is a _Pi_, and I suppose this one is a _Heth_.

**(After 15 minutes of moss-scrapping and deciphering)**

Phew… I stood back to take a good look at the whole line. It wrote: _Wise Girl, I know you won't forgive me, but I'm sorry for what I did, I really love you, I just didn't expect you to love me back. _

_Seaweed Brain_

And beside the signature, there was something glittering. A Trident! As I look at it closely, I caught a whiff of it. It has the smell of the ocean, with all the salt and everything. Percy must really mean it when he carved this on here. Maybe I'm a little too harsh on him.

Hold yourself right there, Annabeth Chase. You're not gonna forgive him _that_ fast, aren't you?

Love him?

Yeah.

Want him back?

Hades yeah!

Going to give yourself up to a guy who thought you never care about him, just because you saw a message, which could be fake?

Umm…I'll give it a second thought.

I can't believe I just LOSED to myself in an argument. ARGH!

* * *

><p><strong>PPOV<strong>

I wandered around, trying to find the girl whom I should never let walk off. I spotted a streak of blond coming out of the Athena cabin. I jogged and tried to catch her, but Annabeth was the smarter and Annabeth was the faster. The time I saw her she was already on her way to the woods. Well, at least that gives her a chance to see my carvings on the stone she sat on. And I do hope she sees it, since I spend a whole lot of time carving away. And I meant every word that I ever carved up there, because they were carved in my heart, too. I even added my signature!

I walked to the creek thinking, the water might help me to relax. I saw the two girls which was the main reason Annabeth got mad at me, and…whoa, is that Malcolm? What's he hanging around with them for?

I sneaked up behind them in the bushes, wanting to hear what they're talking about. I couldn't catch whole sentences, just phrases.

"Gotta put them back—"

"No, have patience Lillian—"

"—like she's gonna forgive him—"

"Have to wait—"

**(In case you****'re just as confused as Percy is, it's Mal, Lily, and Angel arguing to interfere about Annabeth and Percy's cold fight or not.)**

Huh? What the hell was that? Maybe somebody broke something and the owner's really angry? Could be it...

I crawled back to where I was and walked to the other side of the creek. Then I walked _in_ the creek, causing my mind to be clearer and my strength to be more powerful like a hundred times. The questions in my mind were a hundred times confusing too, like a hundred bees suddenly multiplied to be a thousand bees.

I just sat on the bottom of the creek, playing with the current and the fish, as I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I think I gotta run<strong>**…**

**Readers: Y?**

**Me: Before you guys realize that the plot sucks and start to throw eggs at me…**

**Readers: Oh yeah! We forgot to do that! *Takes cartoons of eggs***

**Me: AHHH SILLY ME! *Running while yelling at readers* Oh and don't forget to review! **

**Readers: *Facepalm***


	7. The plan backfires

**Sorry guys for not uploading for what was like, a century. But my homework (yes, I said homework) was a bit (?) too much. Go blame it. **

**Ok….on with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

My mind was torn in two between the choices of going back or not. What was stopping me? Percy. I'm not gonna march back there just because some stupid message. Then what was urging me to go?

I'm hungry.

Ok, that doesn't balance with the former reason…but it was true! I had lunch a freaking four hours ago!

_Well, this is it. _I thought. I stood up and rubbed the moss on my jeans. Then I turned and walked through the forest.

_Bubble, bubble._ I heard a weird sound coming from the creek as I walked past it. I decided to take a look and drew out my knife. Just in case, you know.

**(A/N: Bet you guys know who****'s there!)**

There was a boy floating there on the water…no, no, let me correct that. He was floating _in _the water.

And who could it be except _him_?

Suddenly, the soil below my foot gave way. I slide down the bank, having just enough time to scream. I saw Percy underwater, his eyes widening at the sight of me. Then I…Well…I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>PPOV<strong>

I hope I could say I wanted to save Annabeth the moment she fell in, with my awesome powers, et cetera. But the only thought? AHHHHHH!

I willed the water to push me forward, swirling to her. I reached out and grabbed her hand, but then I saw that her foot was tangled with seaweed. No, not me, real seaweed.

_Crab!_ I called.

A Maltese specimen scuttled over. _Cut that clump of seaweed! _I told him. (Or her? I'm not sure) With a snap of claws, Annabeth was free.

I dragged her up the land and called for help. A few dryads came over and did some CPR. Her eyes fluttered, opened, and saw me.

"Oh my gods, Percy, thanks." She embraced me.

" Umm, fine. No prob." I patted her.

Malcolm crossed his arms and simply sulked.

Grover gave me a thumbs-up.

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

"Help! Annabeth's drowning!"

WHAT! I rushed to the direction where the calls were coming from.

And who could be there but Jackson.

Argh, showing all his _awesome powers _(note the sarcasm) to Annabeth then claim the credit. I am so going to...

I watched as they saved Annabeth and the first thing she did was hug Percy and thanked him.

AHH This relationship is sure strong! I THINK I'M GONNA GIVE UP SOON!

**Ahh****…I knew it was short…review anyway, and I need IDEAS! It will be lamer and shorter if you guys don't review. C'mon, please?**


	8. That's love, Mal

**I'm a bad girl. I left my ff for months. So sorry. Curse my school.**

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

It was nighttime. I was sitting on the stone.

"Mal!" An angelic voice reached me. "Hey, Mal!"

Evangeline tumbled into my arms.

"Umm, hi, Evangeline." Argh, why I'm blushing? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?

"So," she asked, brushing her hair off her face. "What's the newest update?"

"You mean Percabeth? Nah, same as ever, loving each other. Maybe even more than before."

"Yay! That means our plan is working!" _And __mine __isn__'__t,_I thought. But it was hard to feel sad when she looked so happy. With her bright blue eyes…and her light brown hair…Evangeline's form morphed to a Goddess so beautiful, her mother would've been proud of her. Wow…

"Mal." Suddenly, the goddess disappeared and there was the real Evangeline, with a strange expression. "What was that?"

"Erm…that was…umm…just…well, you know…"

"No, I don't know. What's wrong, Mal? I'm talking here and you look at me like I'm the architecture book you wanted to buy in the camp bookstore."

"Umm, nothing anyway. Hey, umm, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"If a boy was like, wow, every time he sees a certain girl, is he a freak?"

"No! That's definitely not a freak, Mal. That's love, do you hear me? That's l-o-v-e, Mal."

"Okay. Thanks." I pretended to be light hearted, though my heart was traveling about a hundred and eighty beats per minute. That's love? So…I'm in love with her?

Something seems to dawn on her to, and she asked: "Mal, why did you ask me that? Got a girl you like?"

"Umm…sort of, I guess." Yeah well, call me an idiot, but I'm not a lying sort of guy.

"Oh." She turned away. "Yeah, I get it. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Yo-I mean, it could be you." My face started to burn.

"Me?" Now it was her turn to go scarlet. "Well, I think I sorta like you too, Mal."

We were silent for what seems like forever.

"So," I asked, anxious to change the subject. "How did you know that I've wanted that architecture book?"

"Erm, I, umm, sort of...sneaked through your things. Sorry?" Her voice got smaller and smaller.

"It's OK." I replied. Then, heaving a sigh, I said: "Actually, I haven't been truthful with you guys. I'm not trying to make Percabeth come true. I'm trying to break them up."

"C'mon, Mal, I'm not that stupid. I know things." She teased. "Of course you were trying to break them up. You don't need to be a child of Athena or an offspring of Aphrodite to see that, and I believe Annabeth and Percy both knew this, too."

"You do? But…how?" A horrible possibility occurred to me. "You read my diary?"

"What? No! Anyone could see that, from the look of your face every time you see Percabeth."

"Oh."

Darn, this conversation isn't going anywhere.

"So, should we give up this plan?" She asked. "I've got a feeling they wouldn't need anymore helping." She added, pointing to Percy who was making waves splashing at Annabeth.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Let's give it up."

And then we...sort of…you know, hugged.

Yes, it was indeed love.

"By the way, Mal, you keep a diary?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha...I don't think Malcolm will be messing up Percabeth for a long, long time! <strong>

**After all, he's got his own heart to care for now...**


End file.
